(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is to provide a steamer with improved structure.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Enjoying sauna bath becomes a popular activity for those who would like to relax themselves after they are off duties. Currently, those who are addicted to sauna bath would go to the public bathing facility or steam bath or buy a personal steaming box. However, the public steam generating system usually includes a boiler associating with an electronic control device for controlling the steam output. This kind of structure usually has large volume, occupying large space, not easy to move, and expensive. Usually, it needs a separated room to install it. Because of these reasons above, the steam bath so far cannot be applied for the whole family. It can therefore simply used by one person through the steam box. The steam box has large volume, occupying space, which is not easy to be stored. It usually has some difficulties to arrange a free space for installment. Also, the inconvenience that only one person can use the steam box at a time is inconvenient for all of the family members, which is the basic flaw.
Due to the foregoing reasons, the inventor has tried to use the manner of electric heater to generate steam. Even though the effect is good, it is troublesome to scour the steam generator (or water tank) due to the scale deposition or poor design for expelling water. Moreover, it also requires a proof not to cause insufficient water supply, which cannot satisfy the requirement for generating steam, and saving power consumption is another requirement, which require for instant solution.
Another thing is the inventor who also appreciates that the popular essence therapy can indeed relax our body to achieve the therapeutic effect. If the essence therapy can be performed together with the steam bath, out body can be effectively released and relaxed, so as to achieve the effect of health activities.
Therefore, the inventor under continuous test and design has provided an improved steamer (second application) has properties of small volume, no need of change water, fast speed of steam generation, save power, and essence therapy.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a structure of a steamer (second application) comprising a steam body, installed with an electronic control part, electric valve, and a steam generator, the steam generator inside having an electric heater, a water input part, a safe valve used for releasing steam when steam pressure is over high, and a steam tube used for supplying stream, wherein a water level detector is installed at a proper location used to control a water level of the steam generator, wherein the electronic control part has two power lines used to connect to a power source and a control unit, a filter, used to conduct water input from the steam generator for filtering, and conduct the water after filtering back to the steam generator again; a steam supply unit, which can be located at a desired place according to a location user, so as to connect to the steam through a tube route, and a control unit, used to control operation of the steamer.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.